


Love of the Immortals

by ViSiToRofFiCtIoN



Series: Love Immortality [1]
Category: Forever (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, F/M, Gods, Immortality, Lemon, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViSiToRofFiCtIoN/pseuds/ViSiToRofFiCtIoN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Morgan is immortal and alone in live and Harry has friends and family but dreads the day that he too will be alone. Fate has great plans for these two immortals, but Death is not going to take a back in her master future, while Fate takes over. Fate should have been Chaos instead. Harry has to come to terms with his new powers and Henry needs someone to live for, but the one thing these two need more than anything else is love. Henry cant resist pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of the Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good a writing notes so, please tell me what think about the story and constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy it.

It has been years since I last stepped foot on British soil. I walked down the tunnel into the terminal. Heathrow is extremely busy, people coming and going in about their business. So much has changed, I still remember this as London Airport, when it just opened in 1946. It felt strange coming home, to a place I remember so differently than it is now. But that is what happens when you are unable to age and eventually die. My name is Henry Morgan and I have lived for over two hundred years. Dying but never staying dead, always coming back in a body of water. The cause for my predicament is still unknown, I dedicated myself to find the reason for my immortality.

This curse of immortality has caused nothing but problems for me and the people whom I love. Abe, Abbigail, Jo and even Lucas. Life is calmer now with Adam being paralyzed, I felt safer and lighter than ever before. Now that I know my existence is more than just the work of some cursed object. Jo took the truth as well as one can expect of her, she first thought I was lying to her again and then she came to terms with it. The hope of a new relationship with her died slowly, as she began keeping her distance from me. The final nail in the coffin was when she learned that, Abbigail and I were married and Abe is my son. She probably realized that she could never truly be happy with me. She is a free spirit and I would only keep her cage with my secret. There is also the fact that, I would never age and couldn’t stay in one place for too long.

I don’t really think I would be able to go through another relationship like my two previous marriages. It was hard on Mary – she became insane with the knowledge of my condition. Then there was Abbigail – sweet, kind and brave Abbigail, she felt unworthy towards the end of our marriage, being older than me physically. It broke my heart seeing her like that and yet she protected me until the very end. I better off alone for the sake of others.       

Suddenly was brought back to reality by a forceful push from behind and a sharp sneering voice, “Get out of my way, muggle!” Muggle? The owner of said voice pushed past me and stomped away after huffing out a large sigh. The rude man’s appearance was that of aristocrat, he had sharp cheekbones, white blond hair and a pale completion – the characteristics of if I’m not mistaken a Malfoy.

Of course that was only an assumption and I could not be sure, there was only one encounter I had with a Malfoy and that was before I the first time I died. It is hard to forget such a haughty man. He was sneering at everything and muttering the word ‘filth’ in the direction of various people. Truly unpleasant company. Hopefully the young man is not Malfoy – and if he is, I hope he lacks the unfriendly disposition that is a family trait or so I heard.

“I’m so sorry about my friend, he is normally not so rude”, a soft voice says from my left. I turn to look at the man and nearly lost my balance. Before me was an angel, a beauty unlike I have seen before. He was short and petite with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. I tried forming words but it came out differently than planned, “It…um…it’s fine”. The angel smiled at me and extended his hand, “Hadrian Black, nice to meet you”, I took his hand shakily and replied, “Henry Morgan, it nice to meet you too”. “Again I’m sorry about Draco, he really hates flying in airplanes” the small man said. He was cutely biting his bottom lip and looking at me from underneath his eyelashes, making it impossible to be anything other than aroused.       

It shocked me that I had such unappropriated thoughts about someone I barely knew, let alone for the fact that said person is a man and I promised myself no more relationships. I have never been interested in men before. “It is fine, no need to worry, by any chance would a cup of coffee interest you?” I asked him a tad to huskily. What am I thinking he is a stranger – why would he even consider going anywhere with me. Is he even a resident of this city? The green eyed beauty looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, “Sure I’ll see then on Thursday at 12pm, there is this lovely coffee shop in Leather Lane. You know where Leather Lane is, don’t you?” He said yes, o good mother, I’m going on a sort of date against my better judgment. Is this even a date. He is to intriguing, and I love a good mystery. Hadrian cleared his throat, gaining my full attendance. An answer, he waiting for an answer. “Yes, I know where it is” I said over enthusiastically. “Great, I can’t wait for our date” he said with a smile and walked off. Clearing my head I tried to comprehend what I just did. Picking up my bags from the floor I walked to the exit with one thought in my head.

‘I have a date with an angel’.


End file.
